Smooth
by Peyt4Luke4eva
Summary: “I love you Peyton Sawyer Scott,” he said bringing their hands together at the left hand side of her head. He watched as her diamond ring sparked in the sunlight. “Even if you are a slightly dirty girl.” LP oneshot. WARNING - slighty smutty.


_Author's Note – So every writer gets to experiment once in a while right? Well this is my experiment. It's not like anything I have written before. It verges on the smutty side of things, there's no angst, no heart wrenching emotions; because let's face it there's only so much of writing sadness that even I can take. And I love my drama and my emotion. Haha._

_This little one shot is very different from your usual writing, it's totally random and I wrote it in just a couple of hours. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. _

* * *

**Smooth**

Peyton lay back against the sun lounger on an impossibly warm summer's day. She let out a deep sigh of contentment as she stared up at the vivid blue and cloudless sky. The house she and Lucas shared was far too hot for her on a day like this. She had been trying to work in her stuffy kitchen, bent over her laptop. But after hours of discomfort she had given up on their failing air conditioning and had decided to take refuge outside in the garden. She had shed her tee shirt and shorts in favour of a bikini and an iced tea.

The benefit of being her own boss meant that on glorious days like this she could come home and just sit back and enjoy it. She had her stereo on playing Santana in the back ground for company. The light breeze played at her loose blonde locks and she picked up her tattered copy of "An Unkindness of Ravens." She had every intention of settling back for an afternoon in the sun.

"Peyt," Lucas called out from the house as he sauntered through their home in search of her. The low drawl of jazz music lured him outside, to where sure enough he found her. He took in her long tanned legs as she reclined, worshipping the sun. He felt a smile of pride and appreciation flutter across his lips. He stood for a moment just watching his girl; his new wife. It occurred to him in a dizzying wave once again how lucky he was to have her; how in love he was with her.

"Hey pretty girl," he called bringing her attentions from her dog eared novel and to his handsome face.

"Hey pretty boy," she shoot back at him. She smiled seeing how his gaze lingered on her sexy black bikini. From the darkened glint in his very blue eyes she could just tell he was mentally undressing her. Despite the fact that they had been married for the past five months the novelty of marriage still hadn't warn off. They would still have sex almost every day. And if they couldn't find the time then they would certainly do everything they could to spend as much time as they could with one another. Neither wanted the spark of their love to diminish after waiting so many years to finally be together.

Lucas strode over to her, dutifully pressing a kiss to her lips before slipping down beside her on the lounger. "Is this new?" he enquired about her bikini as he played with the ties sitting at her hip.

"Yeah, it's part of Brooke's new line. Do you like it?" she deliberately brought her hand up to the straps of the top and smirked as Lucas absent unconsciously licked his lips. She loved that she held this kind of control over him. He made her feel beautiful and adored. He made her feel like a goddess when he looked at her sometimes.

"It's very sexy." One of the perks of Peyton's best friend being a fashion designer meant that she got lots of free samples to take home and model for him. "It looks good on you. Though right now maybe we should take it off."

Her husband's hand trailed over her thigh and his head angled back towards the house, indicating he wanted her to come inside with him. Right then and there all he wanted to do was ravish her.

"You're back home early," Peyton changed the subject, wanting to tease her randy husband for a while longer.

"Most of the team didn't show for practice," he informed her. He had been a little annoyed by his players' lack of commitment although now as he looked at Peyton he was actually grateful to them. "The heat must have put them off."

"It's pretty intense," Peyton stretched out letting Lucas get a good view of her bronzed body.

Lucas felt his mouth grow dry as she tilted back her head, exposing her neck. "Yeah maybe you should come on inside. Wouldn't want you to get burned."

"I'm kinda happy here. It's such a beautiful day," she was going to make him work for her today. She handed him her bottle of sun screen. "But would you put some of this on me?"

"Sure," he conceded. Lucas took the sun tan oil from his wife. He knew from experience that as well as she would tan she could also burn pretty easily. He waited for her to settle on her front so he could put the oil to her back. Peyton pulled her long tousled locks away from her skin as he applied the oil to her body. His strokes were long and barely there as he attempted to control his urges. Once her back was done she shifted to her original position as she watched his resolve weaken ever more. By the time his hands reached the smooth contours of her legs and then the little dip of her stomach he was aching for a lot more contact.

"There you go baby," his voice heavy with desire.

"You missed a spot." To his surprise Peyton reached up behind her head untying the strings of her bikini top.

"Peyt," he breathed as her breasts came into view. His fingers were just begging to touch her lovely flesh and his self restraint continue to ebb away.

Peyton gave him a cheeky grin, "you don't want me to burn do you?"

"No of course not," he couldn't think of a worse fate for her perfect breasts. He dutifully squeezed out some of the coconut scented oil onto his palm and rubbed it between his hands. He watched as she bit her lip in anticipation. Slowly Lucas brought his large hands to her. He gently let his palms move over her as he applied the lotion watching it glisten on her soft skin.

"Umm," the blonde beauty moaned at the cool sensation of the oil against her. Lucas's callous hands stroked over her chest and she locked her eyes with his own. "That feels so good."

"Since when did you sun bathe topless?" he enquired of his gorgeous wife. His fingers played at her little pink nipples earning him more appreciative murmurs from her.

"I don't know," she replied coyly. "Since now."

"Is that so?" Lucas moved closer to kiss her, one hand still cupping her breast while the other moved to her curls. Peyton grasped his strong arm as she moved closer to deepen the kiss.

"Luke," she whispered in her _voice_ that commanded him to do a lot more to her. "I want you."

Lucas moved slightly from her, reaching for her hand. He had every intention of taking her inside and spending the next few hours pleasuring her. "Let's go inside."

"Right here," Peyton's green eyes darkened with lust and carelessness.

He couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's sudden thirst for exhibitionism but the way she looked right now he couldn't very well deny her.

"What about the neighbours," he protested in spite of his wants.

Peyton gave a small tut at his lacking sense of adventure and then took to stroking his member through his black slacks. She smirked to find that he was hard and now as aroused as she was. "Come on honey. I know you want to," she purred.

Lucas had to admit that the risk of being spotted or caught did turn him on. And the way the tiny bikini briefs hugged at her hips left him wanting to see more of her. "Fine," he grinned as she kinked her brow. She was always so smug when she got her way. She knelt up to unbutton his shirt, shrugging it off his broad shoulders. She pressed her hot kisses to his defined chest as she struggled to pull his t-shirt over his head. With a grunt Lucas tugged it over his head before he lowered her back down against the sun lounger. They kissed hungrily as Lucas relished the feeling of her skin against his own.

"Open your legs baby," he said as they both grew tired of their foreplay; both now needed more to satisfy themselves. He stroked against her swimsuit as she kissed his mouth and stroked her hands up and down his torso and upper arms.

Finally when he couldn't take not touching her any longer he moved his hand inside her briefs and touched her velvety sex. Lucas let out a small and almost animalistic growl as he realised how aroused his lovely girl was. She was impossibly turned on as their sex life reached a whole new level. Her moans and noises increased as did her kissing and her grasping of him.

"Luke," she complained, tiring of their games now they weren't on her terms. She just wanted him inside her. She couldn't endure much more anticipation or taunting.

"Let me have this," he murmured against the shell of her ear. His finger made its way inside her and he groaned at her heat. Peyton quivered slightly at the intrusion. Slowly Lucas placed a second finger inside her and she whimpered as he increased the speed of his movements.

"Luke..."her voice was almost begging now. "More please..."

"Ssh all in good time," he just wanted to enjoy their experimental love life. He wanted to remember this escapade and didn't want to rush it. He brought his lips to her tender nipple wanting to increase her enjoyment and just maybe her frustrations too. "You need to learn to be more patient sweetheart," he told her teasingly as he let his hand pick up its pace.

Peyton lay back in the arms of her husband as she felt the tightening in her stomach as his fingers moved faster and faster. She gripped his upper arm and let her eyes flutter half closed. Her body quivered as he brought her to ecstasy.

Now it was Lucas's turn to look smug as he gazed at Peyton's flushed cheeks and slightly shy smile. Her tiny frame still shuddered slightly from her orgasm and Lucas brought up his moist fingers for her to taste. She licked them clean as her big emerald eyes took in his very blue ones.

"Now would you please just take me," she demanded. Her eager hands were already at his belt and his zipper. She pulled off his pants and his boxers; she knew how much he loved to be inside her after he'd just made her come. He responded just as keenly by pulling her bikini bottoms off and tossed them to the ground. She lay on her back practically pulling him down on top of her.

Lucas had to close his eyes at the overwhelming sense of finally being inside her. He braced his weight with his arms so he wouldn't crush her before he began his motions in and out of her. She wrapped her legs at his waist.

He knew he wasn't going to last long as his gorgeous girl let her hips rock against his own. She wore a devilish expression as she brought her own hand to rub at her most sensitive spot. She had every intention of coming with him and she knew he would lose himself watching as she touched herself.

Sure enough Lucas felt that build up of pressure in his own body and he felt Peyton' inner walls tighten against him. They came together in cries and shudders of delight. He collapsed on top of his young wife, his head buried in her soft silky hair before he kissed her neck. He took in several deep breaths to slow down his heart beat. He believed one of these days she may very well kill him.

Lucas shifted them in the lounger so they lay curled into each others' arms. She draped one of her long toned legs over his waist and he stroked the impossibly soft skin of the limb.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer Scott," he said bringing their hands together at the left hand side of her head. He watched as her diamond ring sparked in the sunlight. "Even if you are a slightly dirty girl."

"I love you too Lucas Scott," Peyton brought her hand to his perfect chiselled jaw. She stroked his face before kissing him softly. "Especially because you are my dirty boy."

* * *

_So I admit I was a little nervous to post this. It is different from my usual stuff but I decided to post it because as a writer I like to try new things. If you love it or hate it and want to let me know please do so. _

_And lastly for people who follow my other fics I am working on the next chapter of Eye of the Beholder this week and that will be up soon. Bye for now. Kate._


End file.
